What If This Happened?
by SoulHiruma
Summary: Not all endings are happy. An ending I planned for a story before but didn't have the time to write. NaLu. OneShot.


Just thought of something sad. ._.

Well I hope you enjoy.

And I'm not good with explaining events or places.

My grammar's not good too.

._.

I hope you understand the story though. ._.

Well, See Ya.

Oh and Lucy's telling the story

* * *

I still remember that special day. The day we were married. It's been a decade now, I wish you're happy. I see you sitting with a child beside. I wonder what's on your minds right now?

* * *

The day we were married?

It was a magical tragedy. Confusing? Let me tell you the story.

It was after defeating Zeref, I was in the verge of death that no one can stop. It was because of Zeref's curse, Even with Wendy's healing powers or Gradine's. It was hopeless.

"Lucy!" Everyone on the guild surrounded me while Natsu was holding me close to his heart with Wendy beside him trying to heal me with this curse.

"M-min-" I coughed blood. It hurts so much.

"Don't talk Lucy. I'll do everything I can just to heal you!" Wendy told me, I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I wiped her tears away but her face was dirtied more with blood. I wondered why but then I saw my hand, It was covered with blood. I stared at it for a while then Lisanna sat right in front of me and wiped the blood on my hand with a white handkerchief.

"Don't! The stain won't go away!" I miraculously shouted.

"I don't care!" Lisanna stubbornly said.

When I glanced around I saw everyone crying, it really pains my heart to see this scene, the once happy boisterous guild in tears because of a pitiful comrade. Don't cry everyone. Please don't cry. Let me see your bright happy smiles again. I glanced at Natsu, I wasn't surprised to see him staring at me, but what surprised me the most was to see him smiling at me. I was really glad to see his bright smile, it gave me strength. But even with Wendy's healing powers, I already knew it was too late. I decided to tell them, Natsu, my last request. I broke away from Natsu's hug and tried to stand up. But my legs were too weak. I stumbled down pitifully.

"Lucy!" Natsu supported me to stand up. I gave him a smile.

"Natsu, everyone, Please hear my last request." Everyone wiped their tears away and started to listen to my weak voice.

"Please don't say it will be your last Lucy." Happy told me.

"We don't know Happy." I told him with sad eyes. I started to puke blood.

"Lucy…" I saw Natsu's concerned look. Those eyes of him make me melt.

"Natsu, Please take me to that special place." I told him with determined eyes.

"Of course, but Lucy, I have a request too."

"What is it?"

"Marry me." My eyes widen. This was my dream, ever since I met him at Hargeon town. But was he sure? I'm dying. Does he still want to marry me?

"Are you sure?" I asked hoping a yes for an answer.

"Yes." He answered

"Then, Of Course I'll marry you." I promised myself not to cry. But tears stared to roll on my cheeks luckily these tears weren't because of sadness. It was because of joy.

"The bride needs a wedding gown." Loke suddenly appeared; behind him were my celestial spirits. He was holding a very simple but elegant gown.

"I'll make you the prettiest bride-ebi" Cancer told me.

I smiled at them.

"I'll give her a piggy back ride to our special place. Fix her there." Natsu ordered, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where's your special place Natsu?" Erza asked.

"At Hargeon town Plaza."

* * *

After a long walk, we were finally at our special place, I was surprised to see an altar in front and seats in the centre. The place was decorated with Yellow and Red flowers, it was beautiful.

"Guess they're already here?" Natsu chuckled.

"Hime-sama" Virgo suddenly appeared beside us. "We need to fix you,"

"Then I'll leave her to you." Natsu smiled.

"See you later then." I told him, he nodded at me.

* * *

The hour finally came.

As I started to walk towards the altar, I saw everyone on the sides wearing their normal dirty clothes. I was the only one wearing an elegant one. My legs suddenly felt weak, it was a bit too soon to feel so weak. But with every second that pass, the deadline was coming near. But please time let me finish this wedding. After passing three aisles I fell down. I was about to give up and stop the wedding but Gray helped me to stand up. Wrapping his right arm around my waist, walking seemed easier. Then Erza was suddenly on my right side, wrapping her left arms on my waist.

"He's waiting Lucy." Erza whispered in my ear. I felt a warm feeling inside.

"Don't give up now." Gray added. I saw their smiles but their eyes seemed sad.

Every step brought me closer to my Happy Ever After. A life I wanted ever since I was a child. I saw Natsu smiling when I was close to him, he offered his hand to help me climb the stairs. I glanced at my back, I saw everyone staring at me with sad eyes. I gave them a smile to assure them that I was still alright; they waved their hands in return.

Finally the wedding started.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate this special occasion, the wedding of our heroes Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia." The priest said with his arms opened like waiting for a hug. "Marriage is a huge step to every single couple out there, it is sacred and it is forever…" He continued, I suddenly felt hot, very hot, it made me dizzy. The altar was spinning in my eyes even the priest. I felt my tummy rumbling like it wanted to throw something out of my mouth. I don't like this feeling, please stop. I suddenly felt Natsu's hand on my hand. The hot dizzy feeling eased a little bit.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I tried to speak words, but nothing came out. I nodded instead. He gripped my hand. "Just tell me if something's not right." I was about to cry, I wanted to tell him that nothing was right with the situation right now. But I held my tears back, now's not the right time for this. It was our wedding hour; I want it to be perfect, my last moments to be perfect. The priest kept talking about how important marriage is, my mind started to aloof halfway through his speech. I was imagining a life with Natsu. Living in our own humble little house with our child, I wanted a boy named Blaze. Then he would inherit his father's fire powers and a little bit of my celestial power. We would frequently go to missions together for family bonding time. It was a simple life but it was perfect and enough. I want to live through this curse and live that simple life, please let me live. I want to hug my son when he gets born, I want to cook for Natsu, I even want to take care of Happy's children! Just please, let me live.

I was startled when someone was shaking me, like he was waking me up because I was late for something. I tried to open my eyes, but I could only see a little now. I noticed that I was lying on the altar and Natsu was hugging me. I tried to glance around but my head felt too weak to move.

"N-nat-su…" I said with a weak voice.

"Shhh, Lucy," He hugged me tighter. "Let's finish the wedding alright? Please hold out until then." I nodded and felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Now back to the meaning of weddings…" The priest started again. So the homily was still going on? I guess it was only 30 minutes after the homily started when I fainted. I coughed blood, a lot of blood. It stained my white wedding dress. I started to cry more, was it time already? I wanted to give my final kiss to Natsu after the wedding, Guess it's too late for that huh? I started to accept the fact that it was finally time for me to pass on. I slowly closed my eyes. But I felt Natsu's tight grip.

"Natsu's strong isn't he? He's not crying." I heard someone from the audience say that sentence. They were wrong. Natsu's not that strong he still has his flaws like right now; His body is shaking and trembling like he wanted to shout and cry. Why? Why can't he show me his tears? I don't understand! I weakly touched his face with my hand.

"Natsu, you're strong until the end huh?" I said with a smile. Behind this question I wanted to know why he can't cry, especially in front of me.

"In reality I'm not that strong, no man is strong when their special person is in pain; I want to cry right now. But who would you cling to? Who would you believe in? You need someone who you can trust. That's why I won't cry in front of you. I believe there's still hope Lucy. A miracle will happen. You'll live. I believe you will so don't give up now. Alright?" My eyes widen. He still believes I can live after all through this. I smiled. But I started to cough like crazy, blood started to taint the altar. I can't do it anymore. It hurts so much, I want to believe but I want to stop. I saw Natsu's concerned eyes. He gritted his teeth and covered his eyes for a moment then gave an eye contact to the priest,

"Please skip to the exchange of rings." The priest nodded and gestured for the ring bearer to give us the rings. Happy flew towards our direction. Natsu patted his head.

"Thanks buddy" He said.

"Aye!" The cat answered.

My vision blackens, I can't see anything. I just felt Natsu's warmth. I also felt something was being worn on my ring finger on my left hand. I smiled.

"natsu… I can't put your ring on your hand." I Said.

"It's alright."

"We're married now right?"

"Yeah"

There was silence, I can't hear anything but Natsu's heartbeat.

"Natsu… Gomen. I won't give birth to our son. I'm sorry I won't be there when you're sick. I'm sorry I won't be at your side. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to make you happy. If you ever find a woman who'd replace me, please don't hesitate. Go and be happy. " I told him, I felt pain in my heart. I wanted to be the one who would be with Natsu not another girl, but this is my limit.

"You idiot. I love you and only you. I was already happy when I met you at Hargeon town. Until now, I'm happy, happy that you were always there for me and cared for me. We'll be together on another life Lucy, I'll meet you again then rewrite those happy memories or make them even more happier. We'll live a simple happy life. Just wait okay?" Natsu told me. Tears started to rain like a typhoon.

"Then I'll for the day we'll be reborn. I'll wait forever Natsu. Ans Natsu, I'm sorry we aren't meant to be together in this world." I answered.

"Yeah."

For a moment I saw Natsu again behind him was everyone. They were smiling this time like they did every single day at the guild. I gave them my final smile then I stared at Natsu's eyes.

I gave him my first and final kiss as a married couple.

Then whispered my final words.

"Thanks for making me happy Natsu, I Love You"

* * *

After a decade, I see Natsu in front of my grave with a child beside him. He visits my grave every weekend to tell stories about his adventures with Team Natsu. It surprises me that he never gets sick of it. But I'm glad and thankful for that he never forgets about me.

"Oi, White, Let's go back your idiot ice father and maniac water mother would be mad at me if we return home at midnight again." Natsu stood up.

"Uncle Natsu, where's your wife?" The child named White asked.

"Here and in my heart."

"You mean at the grave?"

"Yeah."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes."

"So that's why you baked a cake early in the morning inside the guild. Was it to celebrate your 10th wedding anniversary?"

"You Idiot." Natsu blushed. "But yeah, and the cake was for her 10th death anniversary."

"I'm sorry." White bowed his head in apology.

"It's alright, We'll be together in another life after all." Natsu smiled and ruffled the child's black hair.

"I hope you will Uncle!"

"Now just let me say something to her in private." He knelt down closer to my grave like he was proposing to me again.

"Hey Lucy, Happy Anniversary, I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit the past week, I was busy learning how to bake a cake. Your favourite cake. Here." He placed a smudged box in front of my grave. "It isn't perfect but hey, I tried. It's been ten years huh? I'm still waiting alright? Just remember that. Wherever you are. Well, we'll be leaving town for a mission so see you next week!" He smiled at my grave. Little did he know that I was there sitting down staring at his face. I'm glad that I decided to visit him for our 10th anniversary, seeing him happy and energetic reduces my worries.

I gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered.

"Stay safe, come back next weekend alright? I want to hear your stories."

I saw his eyes widened, did he see me?

"I will Lucy." He grinned. "Never forget our promise alright?" He stood up and walked towards White.

"Was that?" The boy asked. They did see me.

"Yeah, beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, lucky idiot you are." White bowed to me and gave me a smile. I smiled at him back. He mouthed some words that made me chuckle. _I'll look over this idiot. Don't you worry Lucy-san._ Natsu gave a light punch on White's head. Natsu smiled at me again then they left.

After a decade, Natsu didn't love another woman nor did he attempt to date another. He was a loyal husband to his dead wife. I'm glad that he was happy even if I wasn't there, he even waited for us to be together in another life. What a sweet idiot he is. My visit wasn't a waste. After all,


End file.
